La Dernière des Black
by Freez Midnight
Summary: Nouvelle version! Harry entre en septième année, plusieurs choses étranges vont se passé et une deux nouvelles, assez troublantes vont conserner Potter...
1. Une Nouvelle Troublante

**Premier chapitre, je l'es réécris, la nouvelle version est mille fois meilleur que la première! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez!**

_**Légende : **_

_Normal** : Actions  
Gras : Dialogue**_

**¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯**

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une histoire

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui, la grande salle était remplie, les élèves distribué, il chercha Hermione et Ron des yeux, le rouquin était assis près de lui et comme à son habitude s'empiffrait de bonnes choses, sucrées à souhait. Puis Harry réalisa quelque chose, il était en troisième année, pourquoi? Il observa vers le piédestal, ou Dumbledore était, debout et s'approchait du lutrin, cet objet magnifique, décoré d'un hibou doré. Que faisait-il là? N'était-il pas supposé être mort dans un meurtre affreux? Il espérait ne pas rêver, puis avant de continuer son questionnement, Dumbledore prit la parole. Ça faisait si bon d'entendre sa voix.

-**En effet, j'ai déjà attribué chaque nouvel élève à sa maison et mon discours de début d'année à déjà été dit, mais il y a une chose que je dois vous dire.** Le directeur de l'école marqua une longue pause avant de continuer, Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione dont le nez était plissé et Ron qui semblait tellement curieux qu'il avait cessé de manger sa tarte à la mélasse, puis un éclair frappa Harry, il se souvenait de ce fameux discours…

-Il y a trois ans, j'ai pris sous mon aile, une jeune fille, a qui j'ai appris la magie, elle à été écarté des cours normaux et de la vie des quatre maisons, pour plusieurs raisons de sécurités, mais cette année, cette jeune personne à fait le vœu de participer aux classes et de vivre comme vous tous, donc ce soir je vais vous la présentez et vous devrez l'acceptée en tant qu'élève de Poudlard désormais.

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle, peut-être était-ce l'effet voulut, Harry tourna la tête vers les grandes portes, comme à sa troisième année de scolarité magique, Ron faisait ses reniflements avec son nez et eu un gémissement après qu'Hermione lui est écrasé le pied.

-**Samantha Black…**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une jeune fille pénétra, grande et élancé, peau si pâle, qu'on aurait dit de l'eau fluide, des cheveux blond, bouclé, long jusqu'à la taille, les nombreux reflets de couleurs dans ses cheveux la rendait plus qu'énigmatique, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Harry, elle le regarda dans les yeux, un œil vert, vert si vert et un autre noir, sombre tel la nuit sans lune. Potter trouva qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un, mais il ne put faire de lien, car elle continuait déjà sa route, tous les regards rivés sur elle. Elle monta les marches et s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse près du Directeur. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

**-Elle est en troisième année, donc elle suivra les cours dut a cet étape scolaire. Le choixpeau je vous pris Minerva.**

Mcgonagall lui tendit le légendaire chapeau qui désignait les maisons et le professeur Dumbledore le déposa sur la tête de Samantha Black… Le choixpeau s'anima instantanément.

**-Black…Black...Je connais ce nom…J'hésite…humm…Comme plusieurs personne je pourrais t'envoyer à Serpentard, mais pour perpétuer la légende, je t'envoie dans la même maison que deux membres de ta chère famille….GRYFFONDOR!!!**

Cria le Choixpeau, Dumbledore le lui enleva et toute la table de Gryffondor ce mit à applaudir, certains de joie, d'autres par respect, mais celui qui n'applaudissait pas attira immédiatement l'attention de Samantha Black…Harry Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans une autre année, quatrième année d'étude et il se retrouva devant une Cho Chang en colère, il observa le décor, ils étaient dans le grand couloir, et plusieurs élèves observaient la crise qui venait de se passé, Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit de grand yeux, Black…Passa près de lui, à quelque centimètre et vint gifler Cédric Diggory, elle lui cria une suite de parole sur sa pensées et tourna les talons en pleure de rage. Harry resta interdit devant cette scène et se rappela ce qui se passait. Diggory avait dit à Cho la vérité sur ses sentiments avec Samantha. Et celle-ci avait apprit pour leur aventure dans les bains des préfets. Black croyant que Diggory s'était vanté l'avait giflé. Potter observa l'air piteux de se grand gars qui ne méritait aucunement sa mort prochaine, il voulut l'avertir, mais il fut transporté dans un autre souvenir, un souvenir qui le blesserait de nouveau.

Il arriva dans la salle au voile noir du ministère de la magie, il vit Tonks se battre contre Bellatrix, puis Sirius l'attaquer a son tour, l'action fut si rapide, le jet vert fluo partit de la baguette magique de Bella, toucha Sirius de plein fouet qui avait essayé de protégé Sam. Celui-ci passa au travers du voile noir, celui qui venait de l'engloutir pour toujours. Sam étendue sur le sol, qui leva les yeux vers Bellatrix Lestrange, un regard tellement meurtrier, mais un autre sort toucha Sam avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau bouger. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Harry sentit son cœur défaillir, son parrain venait à nouveau de mourir devant ses yeux. Pourquoi Samantha avait-elle éprouvée tant de peine pour Sirius? Plus que lui-même? Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite le nom de famille que portait son amie.

Puis une autre chose apparut, mais celle-ci fut flou, elle n'avait jamais existé. Harry regarda, Voldemort apparut et Samantha aussi, reculer dans un coin, elle n'avait plus d'issue et était dépourvue de baguette, une voix sortit de nulle part.

**-Que feras-tu Harry, pour sauver Samantha, pour sauver ta….**

Puis l'Avada Kedavra partit tuant la pauvre adolescente dont le corps s'écroula tel un chiffon moue sur le sol.

Harry s'assit, tremper de sueur froide qui continuaient de perlés dans son dos, il avait les yeux grand ouvert horrifié. Il se toucha le torse puis les bras, le visage, il regarda autour de lui, il était dans sa chambre, dans la maison de son Oncle et de Sa Tante sur Privet Drive. Il eu une grimace, il venait de se couper avec un parchemin, qu'il tenait serré dans sa main. Harry l'ouvrit et reconnue l'écriture de Ronald, il s'était endormi après avoir lue la lettre de son meilleur ami.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je t'appelle pas, car la dernière fois, je crois que j'ai fais une légère gaffe! Bref, je t'écris pour te dire que nous venons te cherché dans deux semaines pour le mariage de Bill Et Fleur et que tu pourras rester le reste de l'été au Terrier. _

_Alors n'oublie pas, le 24 juillet, sois prêt!_

_À bientôt Harry!_

_Ron_

_PS : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Samantha._

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était vrai que normalement, Sam passait les deux premières semaines de juillet chez Vernon et Pétunia, pour après ensuite allez avez Remus en voyage, car celui-ci s'occupait normalement de Sam, durant l'été avant son entré définitive à Poudlard. Mais l'ordre du Phénix, il devait passer 2 semaines en mission avant de commencer ses vacances et Sam l'y accompagnait jusqu'à la mit Août.

Mais là, elle n'était jamais venue à Privet Drive de l'été et Harry avait été le seul à ne pas avoir de nouvelle, à ce qu'il en a l'air. Harry soupira, encore deux semaines à attendre dans cette enfer, deux semaines à enduré son cousin, s'était la dernière fois qu'il passait son été À Privet Drive et il avait sérieusement envi que ça se finisse!  
Le jeune homme mit un chandail, et se regarda dans la glace, il fit un geste de la main en émettant un « pff » exaspéré, pourquoi se peigner pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais acceptés? Il descendit les marches et poussa la porte à bâtant de la cuisine, il entendrait se bruit de grincement pour la dernière fois le vendredi suivant, un sourire, sadique, ma fois, fendit son visage en deux, L'oncle Vernon se retourna et beugla.

-**Pourquoi ce petit sourire Potter?** Aboya Vernon, Harry trouvait toujours drôle de le voir se fâcher, ça accentuait le fait que sa tête ne faisait qu'une avec son cou, et la veine de sa tempe paraissait de plus en plus et semblait battre de plein fouet le sang qui s'y trouvait. On aurait dit Rogue, mais en plus…Comment dire…Démonstratif.

-**Car, dans deux semaines, plus jamais je ne vous reverrez! **Lança Harry d'un ton triomphant, il montra la lettre à Vernon et lui expliqua.

-**À la fin du mois d'Aout je serais rendu un adulte et la protection sur votre maison sera brisé, donc je ne suis plus obligé d'y resté. **Pétunia et Dudley restèrent bouche-bée devant cette annonce, mais Vernon lança presque un cri de joie, mais il dit simplement.

-**Vivement la semaine prochaine!** Puis Harry grimpa les marches préparé sa valise, il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit à voie haute…

-**Que signifiait ce rêve, si étrange? Pourquoi Samantha faisait partit de chaque scène? Pourquoi m'être remémoré ces années? Pourquoi à la fin Voldemort tue Sam et on me dit, de sauver ta…Quelque chose. **Harry resta songeur sur ce sujet, un très long moment avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de morphes dans un rêve moins inquiétant où Ron et lui parlait de la façon dont le rouquin pourrait séduire l'intello.

Une semaine venait de passée et Harry trouvait le temps long, tellement long qu'il était sur que son Oncle avait gardé le secret qu'il était sorcier lui-même et avait fait en sorte que le temps avançait plus lentement. « Je divague c'est certain », il s'était couché dans les plantes de sa tante pour pouvoir garder de la fraicheur durant la canicule, vivement le lac du Terrier. Puis il entendit un crac sonore, il ouvrit de grand yeux, la dernière fois, son été au Privet Drive s'était mal terminer à cause d'un crac comme celui-là. Sa cinquième année était mémorable. Il s'assit lentement et aperçut une jeune femme, aux cheveux long et noir, il fronça les sourcils.

-**Mais vous êtes qui?** Demanda-t-il en sortant des buissons, la jeune femme, pas plus vieille que lui l'observa et disparut instantanément dans le même crac. Potter secoua la tête et pénétra la maison en refermant la porte, avec un dernier regard pour l'allé.

La dernière semaine passa rapidement, Harry était assit dans sa chambre, le nez coller contre la vitre, il observait l'extérieur, espérant voir arriver bientôt les Weasley, un rond de buer se fit sur la vitre, Harry se recula le visage et l'effaça, ce qu'il vit le surprit, se n'était que Fred, George et Lupin qui venait le cherché et leurs traits semblaient tendus et anxieux. Harry ramassa sa valise et descendit l'escalier le plus rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait, il manqua le dernier palier et déboula avec sa valise, il tomba sur le dos, à côté d'un énorme tas de draps. Trop tard, ils venaient de sonner et Dudley vint répondre, le léger cri de peur qu'il émit, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait reconnut les deux jumeaux qui lui avait agrandit la langue. Harry se leva rapidement et essaya de les faires sortir avant que son Oncle n'apparaisse, mais ce fut de nouveau trop tard. Vernon arriva et reconnut Fred, George, mais pas Lupin.

**-Je suppose que vous êtes un autre de ces malades mentaux!** Cracha l'homme joufflu a Lupin, le loup-garou resta calme et eu un mince sourire.

**-Moi au moins, je suis un malade mental pourvu d'une intelligence, tandis que vous, c'est à ce demander! Viens Harry, Molly nous attend surement.**

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et quitta les Dursley avait un sourire heureux et remplie de soulagement, il s'avança vers la voiture du père de Ron et y pénétra, Remus prit le volant. Rendu dans un endroit éloigné, vaste et désert, le véhicule s'immobilisa et Lupin éteint le moteur. Harry eu peur que ce soit des mangemorts et qu'ils veuillent le laissé dans cet endroit macabres, mais encore une fois son imagination lui avait fait une fausse crainte. Ils devaient parlés à Harry d'un sujet urgent.

**-Harry…Sam n'est pas venu chez les Dursley car…Nous devions t'annoncer quelque chose en venant te cherché, voila pourquoi, c'est moi, Fred et George qui sont là, et non les autres…** Avait commencé Remus, mais Harry ne voyais totalement pas le but des jumeaux dans les histoires, peut-être voulaient-ils lui parlé de l'Argent qu'il leurs avait offert à la fin de leur quatrième année, il refuserait catégoriquement et Lupin était venue en médiateur.

**-Si vous parlez de l'argent que j'ai donné aux jumeaux à la fin de ma quatrième année, je ne la veux pas, quoi que… **Avait commencé Harry avant d'être interrompu par Fred. Le rouquin observa longuement Potter puis croisa les bras.

**-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te parlé de cet argent Harry, de toute manière, nous te l'avons déjà redonné,** puis sans lui laissé la chance de répliquer, **nous sommes ici pour te parlé d'une personne importante… **Fred observa George et Lupin, Harry se demandait pourquoi les jumeaux étaient venus alors.

**-Bon…Harry tu as une sœur, jumelle…enfin presque…** Commença le loup-garou, Harry ouvrit les yeux, aussi grand que des galions d'or.

**-QUOI? UNE SŒUR…PRESQUE JUMELLE!!!** Hurla le sorcier, les trois hommes firent « shhhuut » en même temps pour le faire taire, ou du moins, lui faire baissé le ton.

-**Qui?** Demanda Harry, presque debout dans le véhicule.

-**Bah Sam!** Lâcha George en haussant les épaules, comme si de rien était, il comprit son erreur en voyant le regard que lui lancèrent Fred et Lupin. Harry faillit tombé dans les pommes.

**-Mais…Mais…Elle ne porte pas le nom de Potter, mais de Bla…Par Merlin! Sirius et Maman…On? **L'adolescent sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, comment cela était-ce possible? Remus soupira, il devrait lui raconté l'histoire, il espérait qu'Harry ne soit pas trop fâché.

**-Bien un soir, ta mère, ton père et Sirius ont trop bus, puis ils ont fais l'acte, mais à trois. Puis James t'as créé et Sirius Sam, ça à été prouvé. Ton père n'en a jamais rien su, car il avait été bloqué à cause de son patron au travail et Sam est née avant toi et Sirius à pu l'emmener.** Expliqua Remus en guettant la réaction de son jeune ami, qui semblait abasourdi, perdu. Mais la flamme qui brillait dans son regard, signifiait qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

-**Qui c'est occupé de Samantha, lorsque Sirius était en prison?** Demanda Harry, sous le choc, voulant oublier le fait que Sirius avait faillit être son père.

**-Bien Remus, Harry! Remus! Il est son parrain!** S'exclama joyeusement Fred en souriant, heureux, de voir qu'Harry ne leur faisait pas trop la tête.

Harry ne dit rien, il s'assit doucement, espérant se rendre chez les Weasley sans reparler de cela. Remus et les jumeaux comprirent, Fred sortie de l'automobile et regarda George.

**-J'y vais, j'ai une autre mission mon Général!** Il fit un signe de l'Armée avant de transplaner. Puis George s'assit et la voiture démarra le seul bruit fut le moteur, un peu trop vieux.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

**Voila J'espère que cela vous plais! À la prochaine avec le deuxième chapitre!**


	2. Le Dernier Membre De Sa Famille

Chapitre 2 :

La pluie tombait drue sur Londres, la ville battait son plein malgré les pleurs de mère nature. Fred apparut sur le chemin de traverse et chercha par-dessus les têtes une chevelure blonde, il fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans un magasin et secoua la tête pour en retirer l'eau. Le jeune homme s'arrêta au comptoir et regarda la demoiselle derrière, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux roses bonbons étaient immanquables dans une foule et ce encore plus lorsqu'elle était seule. Il allait appuyer sur la petite clochette simplement pour la faire sursauter.

**-N'y penses même pas Fred Weasley!** Lança Nymphadora d'un ton qui se voulait plein de menaces. La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, elle sut par son regard qui le rouquin cherchait.

-**À sa tombe…** Dit-elle simplement, Fred hocha doucement la tête et la remercia, il lança un dernier regard à la vieille boutique de vêtement dans laquelle elle travaillait durant sa mission et haussa les épaules, lui lançant un regard désolé. Le sorcier inspira profondément et transplana jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

La tête baissée, sa longue chevelure dorée cachait son beau visage de porcelaine. La milady était assise sur ses mollets et observait l'écriture gravée à même la pierre tombale devant elle. Ses mains reposaient sur ses cuisses, une rose blanche dans celle-ci. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie ruisselante sur ses joues. Les dires écrient sur le roc la rendait aveugle, elle ne voulait pas encore y croire, même si cela faisait deux ans, pourquoi? Pourquoi?

-**Tu m'as abandonnée! Tu étais la personne qui m'écrivait, celle qui me réconfortait, celle qui me rendait joyeuse! Mais tu ne t'es pas relevé tu as préféré fermé les yeux, derrière ce rideau, cet infâme rideau! Ce rideau qui t'a achevé…Pourquoi fallait-il que tu passes derrière ce drap noir? Ce voile qui t'as engloutit, celui qui t'as volé à ce monde! Maudit soit-il!** Elle leva le poing au ciel après ces paroles et retourna doucement son regard à ce qui avait été gravé. Dans un élan de rage elle frappa le sol, comme si elle eu voulut extraire l'homme qu'il y avait sous terre de sa tombe et de lui redonner vie, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

La jeune femme n'entendit pas le crac sonore résonner un peu plus loin derrière elle, elle était couchée sur le sol l'âme en peine, le corps secoué par des spasmes de tristesse. Fred fut légèrement décontenancé par ce malheureux spectacle, le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit près d'elle.

**-Sam…** Murmura le rouquin en déposa sa main sur son épaule, Samantha leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et vit Fred, elle le reconnut par son regard. Elle essuya furtivement ses larmes et avec son aide se releva. Elle croisa les bras comme si elle eu voulut se protéger de quelque chose et baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse. Fred haussa un sourcil, depuis quand Samantha Black se cachait-elle ainsi? Il l'attira amoureusement contre lui, même si elle le perçut comme un geste de grande amitié simplement. _« Si elle savait, oh si simplement elle savait! »_ Songea le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

-**Allez, viens, nous allons chopper un grippe et Maman n'appréciera pas que nous soyons malades pour le mariage de Bill.** Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, puis lorsqu'il croisa son beau regard, un sourire heureux illumina son visage.

-**Oui, tu as raison, il va aussi falloir que j'affronte Harry…** Sam soupira et nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami, le seul qui l'avait réellement écouté.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas, il l'a bien prit, du moins je le crois... Sauf lorsque ses yeux sont sortis de son crâne et que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles**. Il haussa légèrement les épaules et dans un commun accord, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison familiale des Weasley.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé chez les Weasley. Il fut accueillit par Molly Weasley qui lui étampa un énorme baiser sur les joues en lui demandant ses sempiternelles questions qui faisaient exaspérer Ronald. Celui-ci fit monter Harry à sa chambre, qui était d'un sérieux incroyable, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ron et Ginny était perchée sur le bord de la fenêtre. Au moment où la porte se referma, Potter explosa de colère.

-**Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton emplit de colère, il les regarda à tour de rôle, chacun semblait interdit devant cet Harry enragé. Seulement Ginny eu le courage de plonger son regard de feu dans le sien.

-**Pour que tu sois prêt à l'entendre, mais il faut dire que tu ne l'étais pas, trop occupé par tes Horcruxs!** Lança-t-elle sur un ton méprisable. Harry la regarda, comme elle était belle, si elle pouvait comprendre que c'était pour sa sécurité qu'il l'avait laissée.

-**Ginny, n'en rajoutes pas!** Ron se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille rousse.

**-Oh, Ron, laisses la donc un peu respirer!** Hermione se leva vivement, les larmes aux yeux. Harry posa son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui tortilla ses doigts.

-**Harry, c'est Samantha qui en avait fait le vœu, nous l'avons respectée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Remus te l'a annoncé pour que tu puisses assimiler un peu avant de la voir…Ne nous en veux pas, ne lui en veux pas, s'il-te-plais!** Harry s'accota dans le coin de la chambre et se laissa glisser le long du mur, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Ses amis comprirent son besoin de solitude et quittèrent la chambre en silence, mais Ginny resta un moment et s'accroupit devant lui. La sorcière lui fit lever la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-**Je t'aime toujours tu sais…** Elle se leva sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, alors que lui regardait le vide un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Samantha était revenue avec Fred, tout deux mouillés jusqu'aux os. Molly leur fit un léger sermon et les envoya se changer rapidement. Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, le rouquin avait lancé à Sam un regard qui aurait voulut tout dire, mais elle ne le vit pas. Samantha était assise sur une chaise en bois dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Ginny, la jeune fille lassait son soulier lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Harry. La sorcière le laissa entrer et referma la porte. Harry l'observa un moment, un chandail d'un vieux groupe rock qu'elle et Sirius affectionnait, une paire de jeans délavés, des converses et ses cheveux blonds encore trempes. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'assit sur le lit le plus proche de la porte.

-**Tu le sais depuis quand?** Demanda Potter en la regardant un moment avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

-**Depuis que j'ai 6 ans…Remus a cru bien faire en me le disant jeune…J'ai aussi su que j'avais un frère… Mais au début je pensais que nous étions du même père, étant Sirius, mais le jour de mes 11 ans, Remus m'a expliqué ce qui c'était réellement passé…**

La jeune fille sourit faiblement et alla s'asseoir près de son frère et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Harry soupira et leva la tête et regarda Samantha dans les yeux et elle pouvait y lire le désarroi et en même temps le bonheur.

-**Tu sais Sam…Quand je l'ai su j'étais sous le choc, mais au fond, je suis heureux d'avoir encore un membre de ma famille vivant…C'est sur il me faudra un petit moment pour m'y habituer…mais…cette situation ne fera que nous rapprocher! **Il lui fit un sourire encouragement en voyant son sourire faible, ce qui ne fit que monter les larmes aux yeux de la jolie blonde, qui se les essuya rapidement.

-**Merci Harry…Eum…Quand tu l'as appris…as-tu pensé que Maman était une… **Les mots s'étouffèrent dans le fond de sa gorge, elle le regarda et attendit sa réponse, car Potter avait bel et bien comprit où elle voulait en venir.

-**Oui… Mais…L'alcool…fait bien des joies et des malheurs**! Le pauvre s'arrêta net en voyant le regard de Sam s'embuer de larmes à nouveau, elle se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Oui…en effet!** Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers du fond et les grimpa. Harry resta perplexe, mais qu'avait-il dit de mal? Il réalisa qu'il venait peut-être d'insinuer qu'elle était un malheur, mais dans la tête de Black, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait blessé...

Samantha monta les marches en vitesse, sans faire aucun bruit. Elle cogna doucement à une porte au fond du couloir et elle s'ouvrit. L'adolescente vit le « F » tricoté sur le pull du jeune homme et se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort, comme si elle eu peur qu'il disparaisse à son tour. Le rouquin la regarda légèrement surprise et observa autour de lui…Et fronça les sourcils.

-**Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais autant!** Dit-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse, mais il réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-**Hey, jolie blondinette, tu vas bien?** Il la poussa à bout de bras et la regarda dans les yeux, Sam l'observa et réalisa qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait, mais le chandail?

**-Non…Enfin…oui… Mais…euh où est Fred?** Samantha devint légèrement rosée, elle venait carrément de sauter dans les bras de George avec qui normalement elle se chamaillait pour un oui et pour un non.

-**Il est parti se laver… Tu veux en parler avec moi? Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas toujours très bien, mais tu sais, je serais toujours là pour toi aussi Samy…** George haussa les épaules et laissa la porte ouverte, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit à Fred qui était en face. Samantha s'y assit en tailleur et joua avec les bords de son jeans et hocha doucement la tête.

-**Je viens de parler à Harry, mais une chose qu'il m'a dite…** Elle s'arrêta de parler et ravala ses larmes, il fallait qu'elle efface cette image de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais George ne le vit pas tout à fait comme cela…

-**Il t'a dit un truc blessant? Pas capable de parler calmement le gamin!** Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry aurait dit un truc blessant à Sam, mais il se souvenait de la mort de Sirius, où il avait saccagé le bureau de Dumbledore.

-**Non, non! C'est qu'il m'a fait souvenir d'une chose que Sirius m'avait dite quand il était sorti de prison…** La jeune fille baissa la tête et soupira, George haussa un sourcil, mais ne la pressa aucunement, sinon elle allait fuir.

**-« Ah l'alcool, ça fait bien des dommages et bien des cadeaux. Et toi dans toute cette histoire tu es le cadeau de l'amour que je n'ai jamais pu avoir… Mais tu es…plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu vouloir désirer! » Sirius m'avait dit cela en pleurant, heureux de me revoir après 13 ans… Un moment qui nous a rapprochés.** Black se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux et George l'observa et sourit…Que dire à cela? Il n'était pas Fred, il ne connaissait pas tout les états d'esprit de Samantha Black, un vrai mystère pour le monde, même pour son frère… Celui qui ferait tout pour cette fille qui ne s'en rend même pas compte, _Un jour, elle le verra!_

**-Tu sais, même s'il est mort…Il restera toujours près de toi Sam…** George se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et eu un léger soupire.

**-Je sais…Mais…ça fait mal de savoir que plus jamais je n'entendrais ****ces paroles qu'il me disait avec tant d'émotion et que je risque peut-être par finir d'oublier le son que sa voix faisait quand il était fâché, ou ému… **Samantha s'assit et accota son front contre l'épaule de George et laissa rouler une dernière larme le long de sa joue, elle eu un faible rire.

**-Tu sens Fred… Pourquoi portes-tu son chandail?** Le rouquin eu un rire franc et haussa les épaules.

-**Parce que, c'est le genre de blague que nous pouvons faire à Maman.** Dit-il tout simplement en ayant un sourire. Ce que la vie pouvait être bien quand on avait un jumeau. George entendit quelqu'un remonter le couloir et se leva, il sortit la tête et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-**À plus!** Et il fit un clin d'œil à la personne qui s'apprêtait à entrer et dévala le couloir, le plus subtilement qu'il put. Fred l'observa, perplexe, «À qui il parlait?» Il pénétra dans sa chambre et se figea sur place en voyant Samantha Black, assise sur son lit, alors que lui était en serviette de bain, les cheveux trempés lui collant sur les joues et le visage qui commençait à se tacheter de rougeur.

**-Que… Tu, toi?** Bredouilla Fred, Sam leva les yeux et son visage prit une couleur rose, assez soutenue et eu un sourire gêné. Jamais, elle n'aurait été aussi dépourvue de ses moyens en voyant un autre homme habillé ainsi, mais Fred… C'était une toute autre histoire.

**-Je… J'ai…** Elle resta figée sur place, elle n'osa pas bouger, le fixant comme s'il était le seul point de lumière dans un tunnel de noirceur. Fred déposa le tas de linges sales qu'il tenait à la main sur le sol et referma la porte.

-Sam... Commença Fred, mais il n'eu jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle s'était levée, précipitamment et s'était jetée dans ses bras, il l'attrapa et vacilla un peu vers l'arrière, il n'eu qu'une microseconde pour exprimer sa surprise qu'elle l'embrassa, doucement. Elle l'aimait, oh oui, elle l'aimait! Elle se décolla de lui, le visage plus rouge que l'étendard des Gryffondors. Fred la regarda très surprit, mais ne dit rien, car elle avait déjà disparut, la porte étant à présent grande ouverte.


End file.
